Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cash-dispensing machines and, more specifically but not exclusively, to multi-function kiosks for casinos and other gaming enterprises.
Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the invention. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is prior art or what is not prior art.
Many casinos and other gaming enterprises have multi-function electronic kiosks that enable users to perform different functions, such as ATM (automated teller machine) cash withdrawals, bill breaking, and voucher redemption. In some situations, such kiosks are operated by a third party, referred to as an ISO (independent service organization), but the casino is responsible for supplying the cash that is stored in the kiosk and dispensed to the users.
In an ATM cash-withdrawal operation, a user inserts his ATM or bank debit card into a kiosk and requests withdrawal of a specified amount of cash. The kiosk communicates with an (off-site) ATM network processor which processes the requested ATM transaction, during which funds are transferred from the user's bank account to the casino's bank account. After the ATM transaction is performed (in real time), the kiosk dispenses cash to the user equivalent to the requested withdrawal amount. For each such ATM cash-withdrawal operation, the user is typically charged a service fee that is debited from his bank account. In a typical business arrangement, the ISO and the casino each get a portion of the service fee, although the portions may be different for the ISO and the casino, depending on the negotiated arrangement.
In a bill-breaking operation, a user inserts a relatively large-denomination bill into a kiosk and, in return, the kiosk dispenses a number of smaller-denomination bills whose total monetary value is equal to that of the large-denomination bill. For example, if a user inserts a $100 bill into the kiosk, the kiosk may dispense five $20 bills in return. The user is typically not charged a service fee for such bill-breaking operations.
As used in this specification, a voucher is a piece of paper that has a monetary value associated with it. A TITO (ticket in, ticket out) ticket is a particular type of voucher. In a voucher-redemption operation, a user cashes out by inserting a voucher into the kiosk and, in return, the kiosk dispenses cash to the user equivalent to the monetary value associated with the voucher. Here, too, the user is typically not charged a service fee for such voucher-redemption operations.
Casino owners would prefer not to have to be responsible for maintaining the cash in the kiosks on their properties.